


Look into my eyes.

by justlovebt



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, One-off with the possibility of becoming more, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/pseuds/justlovebt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rizzles ficlet on the events of episode 2.10 Remember me, as seen through Jane`s eyes. A one-off with the possibility of becoming more.</p><p>She hadn`t really felt anything until the blade touched her neck. And that was not because of the touch of the metal, of the scalpel that would drain her blood, take her life. It had been because of Maura`s heartbreaking scream.</p><p> </p><p>Title-Song-guessing contest inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look into my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love Rizzles! OTP OTP and, now all together: OTP! I thought it would be fun to use a song shout-out in the title. For me, the song really fits the situation and their relationship. The first person that can give me the correct title and performer wins a request: You can give me a prompt, outline, anything you desire and I will give you... fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books and/or TVshow. Neither do I own the song I have used for inspiration. Just borrowing, hope that`s ok.
> 
> Summary: The events of episode 2.10 'Remember me' as seen through Rizzles-fanfic-glasses. Just a ficlet, but maybe I`ll elaborate at some point, given inspiration strikes.

 

**Look into my eyes.**

_Maura…_

Jane felt herself slowly awaken from the stupor her fear had put her in. Waves of dissociation had washed over her the moment he had turned the tables and grabbed her neck. A thousand thoughts had tumbled through her head. That he knew her so well. That she never should have come. That she should have killed him when she had the chance. That he should just do it, and get it over with. No more fear, no more nightmares, no more sleepless nights. But she hadn`t been able to grasp a single one and elaborate. They had just kind of been together in her head all at the same time. She had felt her heart pound, felt the trembling of her hands, felt herself breaking into a sweat. But it had been like she had been someone else. She hadn`t really felt anything until the blade touched her neck. And that was not because of the touch of the metal, of the scalpel that would drain her blood, take her life. It had been because the scream. The heartbreaking scream Maura had let out at exactly that moment. For a second, that had confused her. Could Maura feel her –Jane`s- pain? But then she`d caught the eyes. And it seemed that this thought… This word… Floated above all the others.

_Maura…_

Maura`s eyes had always been one of Jane`s favorite parts about her. She would goof around, or say something silly, just to let them light up in realization Jane was pulling her leg. She loved to see them brighten when she found damning evidence, or when the conversation would take a turn where the lighthaired woman could show of her knowledge of trivia. But she had never seen those hazel eyes like this. Filled with fear. Fear for her. As they connected with hers, it was like a touch, and it felt as if at that moment, her soul connected with her body once more.

_Maura…_

Excruciating pain shot through her and blinded her momentarily, but the footsteps and the thought that entered her head gave her an odd clarity. He had let go of her, and now took the taser from Mason. Within the split second it took her to realize what he was about to do, he had already done it, and she screamed out in agony as she saw Maura fall backwards on the bed.

No, it couldn`t be. He couldn`t. He wouldn`t kill her. Not that quickly. No. Hoyt liked to play with his food.

The dawning realization that Hoyt did not only know  _her_ , and could not only read  _her,_  but  _she_  could also read  _him_ , gave her the last push. The strength that she needed to act. Maura would still be alive, but not much longer now that she, with her exasperated scream, had shown him just how much she cared.

_Maura…_

He was going to kill her. He was going to kill Maura right before her eyes. And that was not something she could let happen.

Without even knowing how she did it, -but the blinding pain in her skull gave her the idea it had something to do with her head- she knocked down Mason and found her way towards Hoyt, pushing him away from Maura. The rest happened in kind of a blur, she remembered grabbing for the scalpel, she remembered pulling the weapon up, in order to make a better impact. Remembered the words his eyes spoke.

That she couldn`t do it. That she wouldn`t allow him a quick death.

She contemplated… hesitated… ever so shortly. But then, his eyes darted towards Maura, and she saw the lingering desire she had seen in his eyes so many times when they had been directed at her. Maura, who would have the sleepless nights, the nightmares, the fears. Maura, who would look over her shoulder, countless times. Maura, who would have to go through the damn thing she went through. Maura, who have to be scared until the moment Hoyt died.

"I win, and you're going to hell alone!"

Jane heard herself shout the words before driving the scalpel deep into Hoyt's chest, feeling the life flow back into her body, as his life was drained from his.

 

***

 

 


End file.
